


Petrichor

by popsicle_stick



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Scenting, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsicle_stick/pseuds/popsicle_stick
Summary: His first thought upon waking was that Hannibal must have known, the asshole.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago) for giving this a beta read. :)

His first thought upon waking was that Hannibal must have known, the asshole.

Will hadn’t even considered it, caught up in the rush of adrenaline and fear and deep, dark calm after the fall. Chiyo was there (had probably always been there, just out of sight) and had dragged them out of the Atlantic and into a boat. Then a car, then another car, from place to place along the coast until they were no longer actively bleeding and could make the trip south to one of Hannibal’s safe houses in Cuba. Weeks and weeks of stress and pain had delayed the heat that should have been triggered from the sudden lack of suppressants.

But now they were settled and healed up, well enough that Chiyo had moved out of the house and taken up residence in the outskirts of the city. And Will hadn’t realized the consequences of his body falling out of fight-and-flight mode until it was too late.

His skin had felt heated and clammy the past couple days, but he’d figured he had just stayed out too long in the sun and gotten a mild sunburn. But then he woke up this morning with his skin buzzing and his boxers damp and tented and Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. Though there was a suspicious glass of iced water sitting primly on a coaster on Hannibal’s bedside table, fresh enough that condensation had barely started to bead on the outside of the glass.

Will groaned and kicked the sheets off his body into a crumpled mess at the foot of the bed, feeling a pulse of vengeful glee about rumpling the nice sheets. He laid there for a moment, feeling the barely-cool morning air on his too-hot skin, his arms flung over his face.

After a few minutes he rolled over to Hannibal’s side and reached towards the glass, trying to ignore the itch of urgency starting to build up in his skin. But his movement brought his face closer to Hannibal’s pillow and the alluring smell of alpha.

“Fuck.” Will clenched his teeth as his hips rocked involuntarily. He abandoned the water and buried his face into the pillow, breathing in a lungful of the alpha’s scent. “Nothing without a purpose.” He mumbled into the pillow, mouthing the cloth. There was the faint taste of salt and spice. Will growled and rutted into the mattress, craning his neck to rub his own scent glands over the smell and taste of Hannibal.

The combined scent calmed him slightly and he propped himself up onto his elbows, panting. He fumbled for the glass of water and his hand knocked into a small dish next to the glass. Will frowned and focused his attention to the nightstand, now seeing the two blue pills sitting on a shallow dish next to the glass of water. Suppressants. It’d be a bit of a rough come down to take them now, but they would dampen the worst effects of the heat. Not a _complete_ asshole then, at least. He appreciated the choice. Even if he’d already made it while they were falling off the bluff.

Will gulped down the glass of water and wrenched himself out of bed. He peeled off his boxers, grimacing at the feel of slick-soaked cloth clinging to his skin, and flung them to the floor before stumbling over to the adjoining bathroom. Hannibal’s housecoat still hung by the bathroom door, another beacon of alpha scent. Will tugged the silk robe from it’s hook and wrapped it around his body, lifting the lapels up to his nose for an indulgent sniff.

“It looks good on you.” Will flushed and spun toward the bedroom door. Hannibal was standing in the doorway, dressed in linen slacks and a simple white shirt. “Good morning, Will.”

“Good morning?” Will repeated unthinkingly as he walked towards Hannibal, his nostrils flaring and his brain pleasantly fuzzy as it bathed in the alpha pheromones swirling around the room.

Hannibal frowned as Will drifted closer. “You didn’t take the suppressants?”

That cut through the haze. “You knew I wouldn’t.” Will growled, the sharpness of his glare slightly softened by his blown pupils.

“I had... hoped.” Hannibal replied softly, reaching one hand out to gently cup the side of Will’s face.

Will’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch. “You could have just asked.” He sighed, nuzzling Hannibal’s palm. “You know? Like a normal person?”

“Neither you nor I have ever been normal.“ Hannibal raised his second hand to frame Will’s face.

“That’s a terrible excuse.” Will huffed, nipping at Hannibal’s hand.

“I’m afraid my reasoning is a bit clouded at the moment.” Hannibal hummed, leaning forward and inhaling deeply.

“Why are you still talking?” Will complained, lazily glancing up at Hannibal and increasing the pressure of his teeth on Hannibal’s palm.

Hannibal growled and crowded Will back towards the bed. It was closer than Will realized and the sudden press of the mattress threw him off balance. His hands shot up to grab at Hannibal’s wrists, abandoning his grip on the robe and letting it swing open.

Hannibal’s eyes flicked down to drink in the newly bared expanse of skin and then back up to the meet Will’s hooded gaze. He slipped one hand out of Will’s grasp and fisted it into Will’s curls, wrenching his head back. Will felt a huff of hot breath on his neck as Hannibal leaned forward and scented him. Breath was soon replaced with wet heat as Hannibal licked a hot stripe up Will’s neck, grazing his teeth over Will’s swollen scent gland.

“Fuck!” Will swore, arching up into Hannibal’s body and tumbling them both back onto the bed. Hannibal chuckled and the low rumble vibrated through Will’s body and triggered an answering Omegan purr. Will sighed and sunk into the mattress, slackening his remaining grip on Hannibal’s wrist.

Hannibal nipped gently at Will’s jaw and slipped his hands free of Will’s loose grasp. He skimmed his hands down the omega’s sides, pushing the robe completely open to reveal his mate. He licked again at Will’s throat and then began to work his way downwards, mouthing a path to Will’s straining cock. He paused to inhale deeply at the thatch of hair at its base and then swallowed it down in one smooth motion.

“Hannibal!” Will groaned and threw his head back against the bed. He fisted his hands in the bedspread and tried to buck up into Hannibal’s throat, but Hannibal’s hands spread across his hips and firmly anchored him to the mattress.

Hannibal withdrew with a lewd pop and glanced up at Will, humming appreciatively at sight of the flushed, sweaty Omega beneath him. Will sighed at the lack of contact and lolled his head to the side, panting. “You smell delicious.” Hannibal purred against Will’s thigh. “You taste divine.”

Will glanced down at Hannibal, his face and chest flushing further in embarrassment. “You can’t-” His protest was abruptly cut off as Hannibal nuzzled further down and lapped at the slick dripping from his hole. “JESUS.” Will keened and clamped his legs around Hannibal, drawing him in closer. He felt Hannibal’s lips quirk into a smile and then all rational thought was swept away by the hot press of Hannibal’s tongue.

Hannibal sucked and licked at the quivering ring of muscle like a man starved, a low growl rumbling up from deep in his chest and traveling through his thrusting tongue to vibrate through Will’s body.

“Ah, fuck, Hannibal!” Will gasped, his hips making small, abortive thrusts. “Alpha!” At the title, Hannibal pulled back from Will with a primal snarl and bit into Will’s thigh, drawing blood. Will shuddered and arched into the bite.

Hannibal sucked at the wound, hard enough to bruise, and then drew back to meet Will’s gaze. Will’s eyes were dark, pupils blown as he took in the sight of his Alpha with blood on his lips. “Beautiful.” Will breathed. Hannibal grinned in reply, a feral thing all sharp teeth and promises. His tongue flicked out to lick Will’s blood from his lips and Will snarled at the sight, dragging Hannibal up into a rough kiss.

The two rutted against one another, hands in each other’s hair, pulling and twisting, teeth bared and biting. Will tasted the sweetness of his own slick and the tang of his own blood on Hannibal’s tongue and groaned, sucking hard on the invading muscle. His cock and the bite on his thigh throbbed in time with his racing heartbeat.

“More. More.” Will pressed up into Hannibal’s body and clawed at Hannibal’s shirt, desperate for the feeling of flesh against flesh. Hannibal sat back onto his heels, panting, and unfastened just enough buttons to pull the shirt over his head and discard it onto the floor. Will hummed happily and carded his fingers through Hannibal’s salt and pepper chest hair, breathing in the wave of fresh pheromones as Hannibal’s sweat hit the air. Hannibal smelled of summer storms and rosemary. Salt and petrichor.

Will scraped lightly over Hannibal’s nipples as he skimmed his hands down towards Hannibal’s cock, still trapped underneath belt and pants. The alpha hissed as Will palmed his hardness, thrusting up into his touch. Will squeezed slightly, feeling the slightly swollen knot through the linen and cotton. “Fuck, Alpha.”

Hannibal’s upper lip pulled up into a silent growl, but his touch was gentle as cupped Will’s face. He ran his thumb gently over Will’s bottom lip and then again more forcefully, opening Will’s mouth and pressing his thumb into Will’s tongue. 

Will closed his eyes and sucked on the digit, teeth scraping against a knuckle as Hannibal withdrew the finger and replaced it with two more. Will let loose a muffled moan as Hannibal roughly manipulated his jaw and tongue. Dimly, he heard the gentle clink and swish of a belt being removed followed by the harsher sound of a zipper being undone. Hannibal’s fingers left his mouth with a slick press to his bottom lip. Will whined as he felt Hannibal shift away, protesting the lack of contact, but the absence was brief and he soon felt Hannibal’s slick fingers rub across his aching hole, saliva mingling with slick.

Omega biology as it was, Hannibal’s fingers entered Will easily. Will groaned and writhed wantonly, cock and ass twitching as Hannibal scissored him open. Hannibal crooked his fingers to rub against Will’s prostate and the omega’s hips stuttered as a gush of slick wet Hannibal’s hand to his wrist. “Gorgeous.” Hannibal breathed, withdrawing his hand and smearing the slick along his own length before pressing the blunt head of his cock to Will’s opening.

Will rocked against Hannibal, small erratic movements that teased the head of Hannibal’s length. “Alpha.” Will whimpered. “Please. Please. Please, Alpha.” Everything was too much and not enough, his body ached and demanded to be filled. His skin was hot and Hannibal’s touch was blessedly cool.

Hannibal dug his fingers into the wound on Will’s thigh. Will hissed and his eyes snapped back into focus, locking with Hannibal’s maroon gaze. “I would have you here.” Hannibal explained. ”With me. Fully.”

Will nodded and Hannibal nudged forward slightly, his cock just barely breaching Will’s body. Will let out a sound, half moan and half growl, and grasped at Hannibal’s hand, pressing their combined fingers into his torn flesh again.

Hannibal smiled and began a slow press into Will’s body. Will’s gaze went from sharp to lidded, but he maintained their eye contact until Hannibal was fully seated, only then allowing his eyes to flutter closed. “Beautiful boy. My omega.” Hannibal praised, running his hands along Will’s torso. He felt rather than heard Will’s pleased purr.

Will’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Hannibal, please.” He sighed. “Move.”

Hannibal acquiesced, ducking down to kiss Will as he began rocking in and out, still moving at a steady pace. Will squirmed and huffed impatiently against Hannibal’s lips, frustrated by the slowness. “Patience, Will.” Hannibal smiled against Will’s mouth before trailing kisses down Will’s jaw.

“Fuck patience.” Will bit out, pressing his heels into Hannibal’s thighs to urge him on. “We. Have. Days. To practice. Patience.” He punctuated each word with a clench of his pelvic muscles. Will fisted a hand in Hannibal’s grey-blonde hair and pulled, provoking a growl from the alpha. Will licked his lips and then lunged upwards, sinking his teeth into Hannibal’s shoulder.

Hannibal snarled and snapped his hips forward. Will moaned against his shoulder and canted his hips to better allow his alpha access as Hannibal began to fuck him in earnest. “Yes. Fuck. Alpha.” Will chanted breathlessly with each thrust. It wasn’t long before Will could feel the drag of Hannibal’s swelling knot as it exited and entered his body.

Will fixed his teeth over Hannibal’s scent glands. “Knot me, Hannibal.” He demanded. “Claim me.”

“Will.” Hannibal breathed, his thrusts becoming slower and more shallow as his knot filled out fully. “Will.” Hannibal repeated before pressing in harshly, forcing his knot past Will’s swollen rim and locking them together.

Will howled at the sudden intrusion and bit down, drawing blood with his claiming bite. The taste of Hannibal’s blood and the overwhelming feeling of fullness sent him hurtling over the edge into orgasm, a tingling warmth radiated up from his toes and cock, almost painful in its intensity. He felt adrift at sea, rocked by the contractions of his own muscles around Hannibal.

As Will released his neck and began to shudder through his orgasm, Hannibal brought his own teeth to bear down upon Will’s scent glands, completing the mating bond. He chased his own release with deep presses, heat building in his abdomen as Will’s walls spasmed around his knot. He came as Will’s orgasm began to ebb, filling Will and triggering a second wave of contractions.

The two men panted heavily, collapsing into a tangle of lax limbs, soft licks and quiet sounds of contentment. A moment of calm in the storm of blood, sweat and sex suffusing the air.

“We should clean these while we can.” Hannibal murmured, breaking the silence and tracing a thumb gently over the livid bite mark on Will’s neck.

“Mm. Patience.” Will huffed, nuzzling into the coarseness of Hannibal’s chest hair. “And… if we wait it’ll have a greater chance of scarring.” He added with a yawn. He felt the alpha chuckle and the soft press of his lips atop his mess of curls.

“As you wish, my dear omega.” Hannibal whispered tenderly.

“Shut up and sleep.” Will groused, blushing into the crook of Hannibal’s neck.

 _My alpha._ Was his last thought before dropping off to sleep.


End file.
